L'académie GrandLine
by Shiranuya
Summary: Je ne comprenais pas, nous étions au beau milieu de l'année scolaire, mes résultats étaient corrects sans pour autant être incroyables et je n'étais personne d'important. Alors pourquoi venais-je de recevoir une entrée pour la si prestigieuse académie GrandLine ?
1. Chapter 1

Voici donc le prologue de ma première fic ! Merci d'avoir cliqué si vous êtes ici et bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était un matin comme les autres, mon réveil avait sonné à sept heure trente, s'en était suivit du passage salle de bain et petit déjeuner.

Le tout dans un silence religieux, j'étais seule après tout, le contraire aurait été étrange…

Mais ce matin, différemment de tous les autres, à peine étais-je entrée que le proviseur m'avait entrainée avec lui dans son bureau.

J'eus dans ce même délai l' _immense_ joie de voir mes _parents_ dans ce fameux bureau.

\- Bonjour, si je vous ai fait demander aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Monsieur, Madame, nous venons de recevoir une demande d'intégration. Pour une très prestigieuse académie. Déclara le proviseur d'une seule traite

Subitement, je ne la sentais plus cette journée.

\- Et donc ? Demanda mon _père_

\- Elle concerne votre fille, pour l'académie GrandLine.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit d'un coup et de façon peu délicate.

\- C'est une blague ? Cria alors ma _mère_

\- Pas le moindre du monde madame, et même…

\- Bonjour. Le coupa un nouvel arrivant

C'était un homme aux cheveux blancs, je lui aurais donné dans les quatre-vingts sans hésiter. A première vue il paraissait faible et rachitique mais l'aura qui l'entourait était destructrice.

\- Bonjour, je suis Mr Silver directeur adjoint de l'académie GrandLine. Je vous prie d'excuser l'absence du directeur mais il est à une importante réunion qu'il n'a pu déplacer. Je parle donc en son nom. Continua le nouvel arrivant

\- Bonjour. Osais-je alors

Ma _mère_ me jeta un regard noir auquel je ne prêta aucune attention. Le vieil homme me rendit ma salutation avec un respect si simple que j'en fus ébranlée.

\- Comme le disait précédemment Mr le proviseur, votre fille est invitée à passer dans notre académie le reste de ses études. Cependant, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, votre fille est émancipée n'est-ce pas ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Alors ce n'est point à vous de décider où elle fera ses études. Qu'en penses-tu Miss ? Préfères-tu rester ici ou partir pour une autre académie ?

Ses yeux d'argents me scrutaient, il savait quelle serait ma réponse. Cet homme était brillant, non seulement il me proposait une place dans une meilleure académie mais en plus elle se trouvait loin d'ici et de mes parents !

\- Je pars avec vous. Répondis-je

Il me tendit son bras que je saisis sans réfléchir puis m'entraina à son tour dans une autre direction.

\- Tu as des affaires à récupérer ou nous pouvons partir tout de suite ?

\- Juste quelques petites choses

\- Bien, préfères-tu marcher ou que nous nous y rendions en voiture ?

\- En marchant si cela ne vous dérange pas

Je voulais surtout réfléchir à tout ça, trouver des réponses…

Nous fîmes une partie du trajet en silence.

\- Je suppose que tu as pleins de questions n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le contraire serait-il normal ? Lui répondis-je

\- Absolument pas. Mais sache que tu auras toutes les informations une fois dans l'avion

Mes pieds se clouèrent au sol. Mr Silver se retourna vers moi avant de soupirer :

\- Une seule question

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Mes yeux venaient de s'ancrer dans les siens, ni lui ni moi-même ne baissèrent le regard.

\- Tu as été choisie, comme tous ceux qui ont franchis et qui franchiront les portes de l'académie. Lou, tu as quelque chose, qu'ont tous ceux, là où nous allons

Je remarquais qu'il venait d'utiliser pour la première fois mon prénom. Comme pour me faire comprendre quelque chose.

\- Je comprendrais plus tard n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait. Me répondit-il

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, une fois dans mon petit appartement je me faisais une médiocre valise contenant simplement quelques habits, des bibelots sans importance mais surtout mon carnet à dessins.

Après être sortie, je remarquais une luxueuse voiture devant chez moi.

Etonnant que le voisinage ne soit pas encore présent en masse…

Un homme me prit ma valise et m'invita à monter. Mon regard se tourna vers l'immeuble où jusqu'à présent j'habitais, jamais je n'avais pensé que tout ceci pourrait arriver.

\- Miss ? Nous sommes quelque peu en retard, alors si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. Déclara le chauffeur

Cette fois-ci j'entrais sans réfléchir dans la voiture. J'y retrouve Mr Silver.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? M'interrogea-t-il

\- Tout non, mais le nécessaire oui

Il éclata d'un petit rire et rapidement je me joignais à lui. Je trouvais cela étrange, de parler, de rire avec quelqu'un et ce dans le plus grand respect…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'école fournit tout le matériel informatique nécessaire, c'est à dire ordinateur, téléphone et ton book de cours. Ainsi que les vêtements, nourriture, et logement. L'académie se trouve sur une île, sous la forme d'un village, deux bâtiments de cours, des dizaines de petites maisons pour les étudiants dont tu fais partie, le restaurant, et la salle de sport. Elle comporte deux bassins d'eau, une salle de musculation et une de gym.

Je l'écoutais dans un silence religieux, hochant parfois la tête en signe de compréhension.

\- Enfin, voici le règlement de l'académie, ton formulaire d'inscription et médical que je voudrais que tu remplisses dans les plus brefs délais. Je voulais également te prévenir qu'une surprise d'attend dans ta petite villa. Dans cette enveloppe tu trouveras le numéro de tous les enseignants en cas de problème, un plan de l'île, l'emplacement de ton nouveau chez toi. Oh et avant que je n'oublie voici ton téléphone

Il me tendait alors une enveloppe en papier blanc nacré, ainsi qu'un téléphone dernier cri. En l'allumant je remarquais plusieurs numéros un certain Reighley, Roger, et Shanks ? C'était l'année des prénoms particuliers ?

\- J'ai pris la liberté d'entrer différents numéros, celui du directeur Roger, Shanks ton professeur principal, et le mien. Il est possible de nous joindre toute la journée sauf bien sûr pendant les heures de cours. Des questions ?

\- Merci, mais je pense que tous ces documents répondront pour vous et puis de toute façon vous…je n'y pas vais seule hein ?

Un petit sourire étira son visage.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ah ! Regarde Miss, voici notre avion

Je regardais ce qu'il me désignait et encore une fois ma bouche s'ouvrit de façon peu délicate. C'est un rire franc qui me tira de ma contemplation.

\- Aller viens Miss, c'est l'heure de monter. A moins que tu veuilles changer d'avis. Quel que soit ton choix sache que personne ne t'en voudra

Mon regard trouva le sien, j'avais le choix ? Encore maintenant alors que devant moi se tenait un avion qui partait pour l'autre bout du monde ?

Sur l'enveloppe brillait le symbole de l'académie, un grand O frappé d'une pièce.

\- Je viens avec vous

C'est ainsi qu'en moins de quatre heures ma vie venait de basculer de quelqu'un de solitaire à celle de quelqu'un de _spécial_ …

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Et à samedi pour le chapitre 1 ! Avant que certains ne crient au plagiat, je publie également sur wattpad sous le même nom.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Si normalement tout ce passe bien ( ce dont je doute ) ce chapitre est posté samedi. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et je tenais à m'excuser de la présentation apocalyptique du prologue, mais autant être franche je patauge un peu pour la mise en page sur ce site.

Également, un très **grand** merci à Ic'liver pour sa review à laquelle je vais répondre de suite :

Pour la partie familiale, tu comprendras au fil des chapitres. Navrée de te décevoir mais cette fic sera une simple UA, donc sanc fruits du démon.

En espérant que la suite te plaise ! Et que ma présentation sera moins mauvaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

A peine l'avion avait-il décollé, que mes écouteurs se trouvaient dans mes oreilles et j'écoutais de la musique tout en lisant les nombreux documents en ma disposition

A commencer par la liste de mes professeurs :

« - Shanks Akagami : Défense

\- Rayleigh Silver : Stratégie

\- Dracule Mihwak : Maniement des armes

\- Corazon Donquixote: Lois

\- Marco Shirohine : Survie

\- Miss Kalifa : Maintien

\- Miss Robin : Histoire populaire/légende

\- Miss Nami : Navigation

\- Miss Monet : Météorologie »

Évidemment, après chaque matière suivait un numéro que j'entrais immédiatement dans mes contacts.

Les cours seront assurés dans différentes salles fixe, merci d'en prendre compte :

Combat : **Gymnase**

Défense : **Gymnase**

Maniement des armes : **Gymnase**

Lois : **Salle 12 bâtiment B**

Stratégie : **Salle 3 bâtiment A**

Survie : **Forêt**

Histoire populaire/légende : **Salle 4 bâtiment B**

Navigation : **Salle 8 bâtiment A**

Météorologie : **Tour Nord**

Maintien : **Grande Salle** »

Dire que j'étais choquée serait un euphémisme, pas un seul cours ne correspondait à mon ancienne académie ! Ou même encore à ce que je connaissais !

Mais à la vue du sourire amusé de mon nouveau prof de défense, j'en déduisis immédiatement que j'étais encore loin de tout savoir…

Le reste du trajet passa rapidement puisque je m'étais _légèrement_ endormie c'est une main sur mon épaule qui me réveilla.

\- Miss ? Nous sommes arrivés. N'oublie pas de changer l'heure sur ton téléphone ici il est environ minuit. Je pense que nous ferons la visite demain, tu as l'air fatiguée…

J'hoche la tête en me frottant les yeux, pas encore totalement réveillée.

\- Aller, encore un petit effort, je t'emmène dans ton nouveau chez toi

\- D'accord…

Après être sorti de l'avion, Silver attrapa ma valise et me désigna un petit chemin de pierres. Malgré la nuit, l'île semblait briller, chaque lampadaire, petite lumière faisait pétiller mes yeux.  
Nous passâmes dans de nombreux jardins avant d'arriver devant une immense arche de marbre blanc.

Sous mes yeux ébahis se dressaient des centaines de petites maisons de styles différents, passant du plus pur japonais à une française moderne. Le tout faisait penser à un petit village.

Notre route s'arrêta devant une de la période victorienne, très à mon goût.

\- Te voici chez toi, la chambre est au deuxième étage la porte tout à gauche, je te laisse t'installer. A demain Miss

Il me tendit une clé en or pendant au bout d'un collier d'argent.  
Sans plus de cérémonie, j'entrais et fermais contentieusement à clé derrière moi. Après une courte réflexion, je décidais de découvrir mon **vrai** chez moi demain, une petite nuit de sommeil me ferait du bien.

Doucement, je montais les escaliers de bois blanc et ouvrais la porte à gauche. La chambre, non **ma** chambre…

Tout de blanc et argent, elle contenait une penderie, une commode, une armoire, un miroir sur pied dans le même style victorien de la bâtisse. Enfin, le lit à baldaquin, où reposait une nuisette noire en satin, les draps étaient en une matière si douce que je ne saurais la nommer.

Peu habituée à autant de luxe, je touchais chaque meuble avec délicatesse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un mirage…

Posant ma valise près de l'armoire et de l'entrée, je me débarrassais de mes vêtements et enfilais un vieux t-shirt long noir orné d'une tête de mort blanche. Puis me glissais sous les merveilleux draps et en même temps dans les bras de Morphée…

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, j'entendais les oiseaux chanter et aussitôt un immense sourire franchis mon visage.

Sans me préoccuper de ma nuit courte, - et pieds nu – j'entrepris de découvrir ma maisonnette.

C'est ainsi que je découvris au premier étage un bureau contenant une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres anciens, mes affaires électroniques et un meuble de bois blanc pour travailler après avoir descendu les escaliers, je trouvais une sublime salle de bain en marbre blanc, une cuisine très moderne contrastant incroyablement avec les reste de la maison, un salon des plus accueillant et un petit jardin à l'arrière.

Aussitôt je me promis de venir dessiner ici le plus rapidement possible. Mais ma préoccupation première revint à la charge quand mon ventre grogna de manière très féminine.

Alors je rejoignais la cuisine et me faisais vite fais une tartine de confiture de fraise et un chocolat chaud que je dévorais.

Une fois cela fais, je regagnais ma chambre et rangeais mes affaires ; c'est à ce moment qu'une moue de stupeur prit place sur mon visage, tous ces rangements à vêtement étaient pleins !

Un énième sourire prit place sur mon visage, alors débordante d'une bonne humeur qui m'était guère habituelle, j'ouvrais la fenêtre de façon à laisser entrer de l'air frais, faisais mon lit avec soin et reposais la nuisette sur l'oreiller me promettant de m'en servir ce soir.

Puis direction la douche, l'eau chaude me dénouait le peu de nœuds que le lit m'avait fait. Une fois propre je retournais dans ma chambre et enfilais à la va vite un jean slim noir, une chemise bleue et des baskets de la même couleur. Et attachais mes longs cheveux noirs en une haute queue de cheval.  
Enfin, je me rendais dans mon bureau à fin de me faire un petit sac de cours, qui contenait mon carnet à dessins, ma trousse, mon livre préféré, et le reste des papiers que je n'avais pas encore lu.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un sonna, par mesure de politesse, je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir.

Reighley était là, accompagné d'un garçon de mon âge, il avait des cheveux noirs, des prunelles chocolat et une étrange cicatrice sous l'œil gauche.

\- Bonjour Miss, j'espère que ta première nuit ici c'est bien passé

\- On peut mieux, cet endroit est incroyable

\- Bien, heureux de l'apprendre. Mais c'est pour une toute autre raison que je suis là, vois-tu j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute alors je ne peux pas m'occuper de ta visite. Alors Luffy ici présent va s'en charger

\- Pas de soucis, bonne journée. Répondis-je poliment

Le professeur nous quitta rapidement et je me retrouve seule avec ce Luffy.

\- Bon… Je m'appelle Luffy Monkee et toi ?

\- Lou Pearl enchantée, tu permets que j'aille chercher mon sac ?

\- Je t'attends là

Rapidement je retournais dans le bureau, me saisissais de mon précieux sac en toile noir et blanc et rejoignais Luffy en bas.

Après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte à double tour, je regardais Luffy dans les yeux. Sans chichis, il m'attrapa la main et m'entraina avec lui.

\- Alors tu es nouvelle ?

\- Oui, je suis arrivée tôt ce matin

\- Oh… Pas trop triste d'être partie de chez toi ?

\- Pas vraiment

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet dangereux, il en changea immédiatement.

\- Bon, Lou que veux-tu voir ?

\- A toi de me le dire

\- Commençons avec le parc alors ! C'est là-bas que nous mangeons le plus souvent !

Le lieu dont parlait Luffy était juste incroyable, prise d'une frénésie impossible à contrôler, je sortis rapidement mon carnet à dessins, un crayon gras et faisais le croquis de ce qui m'entourais.

\- Whoua ! Tu es super douée Lou ! Les gars regardez ! S'émerveilla le brun en me piquant mon carnet.

Il retrouva un groupe de personnes qui petit déjeunaient sans doute. Doucement je me rapprochais.

\- Vous avez vu ? Elle dessine trop bien ! Criait Luffy

\- C'est vrai, elle a du talent, c'est indéniable. Accéda un blond

\- Du talent ? Cette fille est une artiste ! Répliqua la seule fille du groupe

\- Mais il est à qui ce carnet ? Demanda un noiraud en le feuilletant rapidement

\- A moi… Ma voix ne portait pas du tout mais tous se retournèrent vers moi.

Luffy, qui devait être ma bonne étoile aujourd'hui, me présenta rapidement.

\- C'est Lou, une nouvelle. Bref Lou, voici Sabo le blond juste là, Bonney la seule fille capable de nous supporter, le type fatigué c'est Law. Mais au fait Sab' il est où Ace ?

\- Derrière. Répondit Sabo

En effet un garçon semblait dormir dans une position si particulière que je ne pus la décrire. Elle me tira juste un grand éclat de rire, rapidement suivit par le reste du groupe.

Bonney m'attrapa la main et m'assit à côté d'elle, au centre du cercle. Law me rendit mon précieux carnet avec un pouce en l'air.

\- Tu es super douée

\- Merci… Law c'est ça ?

\- Ouais

La discussion reprit rapidement, et m'étonnant moi-même je participais activement. Seulement comme tous les rêves ont une fin, je reçu un message du directeur.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'indiquer le bureau du directeur ? Demandais-je alors

\- Je t'accompagne. Proposa naturellement Sabo

C'est après un au revoir ET un échange de numéros que nous les quittâmes Sabo et moi.

\- Tu as l'air heureuse ici, d'habitude les nouveaux dépriment quelques temps

\- J'ai rien qui m'attend là-bas tu sais alors pourquoi donc déprimer

\- Oh… Pas de famille ?

\- Si, mais elle…elle ne m'apprécie pas tellement

\- Tu es comme nous alors, ici personne n'a de réelles bonnes relations avec sa famille

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, une fois devant la porte du bureau Sabo me demanda :

\- On se revoit après ?

\- Avec plaisir

Puis il partit. Un soupir fendit mon être, je toquais avant d'entrer.

\- Bonjour

\- Ah ! Voici notre petite nouvelle ! Entre donc et assied toi

Docilement je suivais ses demandes puis le regardais dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous de convenance, ne t'inquiète pas. Bien, je sais que tu n'es pas ici depuis longtemps, mais je voulais savoir si tout se passait bien

\- Aussi bien que possible, même si je ne suis pas habituée à tout ça

\- Je comprends, c'est même pour cela que je te propose un mentor. Il s'occuperait de t'apprendre ce qu'il faut avant la reprise des cours. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Pourquoi pas… Attendez reprise des cours ?

\- Ici, nous sommes en pleine période de vacances. Jusqu'à la semaine prochaine en tout cas. Le six avril pour être précis. Comme tu as pu le constater les cours sont légèrement différents, donc pour ne pas surcharger nos étudiants il y a deux semaines de vacances tous les deux mois

\- Oh je vois…

Non, je ne voyais absolument pas. Mais il fallait faire avec.

\- Tu sauras qui est ton mentor dès demain, sur ce, bonne journée Miss. Oh ! Et vu ta passion, je te conseille de te rendre à la pépinière sud

\- Merci…

C'est sur cette discussion que je quittais la pièce. A l'extérieur Law m'attendais.

\- Luffy, Sabo et Ace sont en réunion de famille, je me suis donc proposé

\- Oh merci. Désolé si je dérange

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, et puis on prend soin des nôtres ici. On a encore deux heures avant le rendez-vous d'astronomie tu veux voir quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Le directeur a parlé d'une pépinière sud

\- Suis-moi

Le cours chemin se passa en silence et à la minute où je passais les portes de verre. Une seule pensée me vint :

C'est impossible…

* * *

Voilà donc le chapitre ! Ch'ite review ? Pour me dire si cela va un peu mieux ?

Je vous dis donc à lundi pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Petit cadeau de vacances, la suite ! (- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ?)

En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture !

* * *

Devant mes yeux ébahis s'étendait un incroyable jardin fantaisiste. Des fleurs que couleurs impossibles, l'herbe la plus verte que je n'ai jamais vu, le chant d'oiseaux de paradis…

Le tout donnait à cet endroit un quelque chose de magique, presque impossible à définir mais en un mot irréel.

\- Si j'avais su que t'emmener ici te ferais perdre l'expression triste que tu arborais, je l'aurais fait plus tôt. Rit Law devant mon expression d'extase

\- Mais de quoi…

\- Lou, ici dans cet endroit nous veillions les uns sur les autres. Dès que Luffy nous présente quelqu'un, il entre dans la liste des gens à protéger. Même si je doute que tu ais eu le choix, c'est ainsi, tu es la priorité du groupe maintenant. Tu peux compter sur nous, peu importe les problèmes que tu as ou auras, je doute que tu puisses te débarrasser de nous facilement

Il rayonnait, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Law… Je ne n'arrive pas à…

\- Je m'en doute, mais sache qu'ici tout le monde a eu un moment compliqué, tout le monde a une histoire sombre…

\- Et toi ? C'est quoi ton histoire ?

Un silence pesant prit part autour de nous avant qu'il ne déclare :

\- Une maladie a détruit de nombreuses familles chez moi, la mienne ne fait pas d'exception… Suite à de nombreux procès, j'ai finis par être recueillis par la famille de Corazon le prof de Lois. Mais il y a eu des…complications et maintenant je n'habite plus dans la propriété familiale, uniquement ici, avec lui

\- Ce n'est pas tout n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je…

\- Tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prêts, enfin si tu veux m'en parler

\- Merci Lou

Je lui souris doucement, il me répondit de la même manière. Mais au fond de ses prunelles grises je lisais beaucoup de questions. Mais c'était trop dur…

\- Viens, je dois te montrer quelque chose, mais c'est mon coin secret alors gardes ça pour toi

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, Law m'attrapa le poignet et m'entraina avec lui en dehors du chemin tracé. Au bout de quelques instants de crapahutage, je découvris avec stupeur un saule pleureur _rose_. Mon ami écarta plusieurs branches de façon à me laisser entrer.  
Sous l'arbre, un petit cours d'eau passait, un plaid noir orné d'une tête de mort qui souriait et barré jaune.

Après un sourire contrit à Law, je dessinais ce petit monde avec le plus de précision possible.

Une fois mon chef d'œuvre terminé, je rejoignais Law qui en attendant c'était assis sur le plaid.

\- Lou?

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Il lisait à travers moi comme dans un livre, étais-je donc si transparente ?

\- Je ne suis pas habituée à tout ça, le fait d'avoir une place quelque part. D'avoir des…amis ? Alors que chez moi tout le monde me haïssait ? Law, là-bas je ne vivais pas, je survivais à peine…

\- Ça a toujours été comme ça ?

\- Non, avant, avant il y avait quelqu'un qui me faisait une place dans le monde près d'elle…

Il garda le silence, attendant patiemment que je continue :

\- Je n'arrive pas Law ! Quoi que je fasse, même si c'est de mon mieux je rate toujours tout ! Je fais du mal aux gens que j'aime, je détruis tout sur mon passage ! Je suis un monstre Law…

Le concerné prit mon visage entre ses mains, forçant mes prunelles à rencontrer les siennes.

\- Lou, Lou écoutes moi. Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit que tu étais un monstre mais c'est faux, j'en ai croisé des monstres, des ordures qui ne méritaient pas de vivre ! Et crois-moi, tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable

Il essuya ensuite les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé.

\- C'est…c'est vrai ?

\- Promis Lou

Doucement, je posais ma tête contre lui. Un profond sentiment de sécurité me prit. Peut-être qu'il avait raison après tout…

Mais l'émotion de culpabilité était malheureusement toujours présente…

\- Tu es chez toi Lou. Déclara une voix de fille

Rapidement je relevais la tête, Bonney, Sabo, Luffy et Ace – Si je ne me trompe pas – étaient là.

\- C'est vrai ! En plus on est amis maintenant ! Alors qu'ils viennent et on leur tapera dessus ! Renchérit Luffy

\- Ouais ! Acquiesça Ace

\- Ou pas, ce serait le meilleur moyen d'avoir des ennuis, en plus de tous les autres. Soupira Sabo

Peut-être, que cette fois, je pourrais…

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda finalement Law

(Contre qui j'étais toujours)

\- Cherche pas vous avez manqué la réunion. Ricana le blond

\- Mais vous n'avez pas trouvé le visage du vieux flippant ? Comme s'il savait ce qui se passait ici. Déclara Bonney

Mon coussin et moi nous regardâmes avant de rire, cet homme était brillant… Il faudra que je lui fasse remarquer à l'occasion…

\- Qui sait vraiment ce qui se passe dans sa tête ? Demanda avec amusement Law

\- Vrai, qui sait ? Ajoutais-je

\- C'est pas juste Law ! Tu t'en fous qu'elle s'appuie sur toi ! Alors que moi tu refuses, pourquoi ? Bouda la fille aux cheveux roses

\- Lou est simplement moins lourde que toi Répliqua acidement le noiraud

Bonney se mit à hurler contre le pauvre Law qui dans un élan de courage partit en courant la furie rose sur les talons.

\- Au fait ! On n'a pas été présenté toi et moi. Je suis Ace Portgas enchanté !

\- Lou Pearl et de même ! Souris-je

Une discussion légère s'engagea sous cet arbre, qui était dès à présent symbole de quelque chose de fort

\- C'est quoi votre plus grand rêve ? Finit par demander Luffy

\- Devenir le plus grand médecin au monde et venger ma famille. Déclara Law

\- Me trouver une famille, murmura mon amie

\- Devenir la personne la plus libre au monde ! Cria Ace

\- Prouver au monde que je n'ai pas besoin de mon nom pour faire quelque chose ! Ricana Sabo

\- Devenir le roi des pirates ! S'égosilla Luffy

Nous passâmes outre sa réplique presque habitués. Puis tous se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Trouver ma place sans l'aide de personne

Ils m'offrirent de grands sourires. La soirée touchait à sa fin, alors nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de retourner chez nous.

Après avoir dit bonne nuit à mes nouveaux amis, je fermais la porte à clé derrière moi.

Rapidement je mangeais un sandwich – qui se trouvait dans le frigo – et partais prendre une bonne douche.

Une fois celle-ci prise, j'enfilais la nuisette noire. Quand soudain mon téléphone sonna : Law

\- Salut, je te manque déjà ? Le taquinais-je

\- Très drôle, bref demain, avec les autres nous avons une visite d'un ancien château tu veux venir ?

\- Avec plaisir

\- Alors rendez-vous demain sous l'arche de marbre à huit heure

\- Oki, à demain Law et bonne nuit

\- Bonne nuit Lou

Une fois que j'avais raccroché, je programmais un réveil pour sept heures.

Prise d'une petite panique, je décidais de préparer mes affaires afin d'être tranquille pour le lendemain.

Dans mon armoire, je choisissais un legging noir, un long t-shirt noir avec des plumes blanches. Dans ma penderie une veste bleue marine que j'assortis avec des docks Martens de la même couleur.

Evidemment mon sac où je retirais mes affaires électroniques et ajoutais de quoi manger et boire dans une petite trousse isotherme.

Cette préparation terminée, je rejoignais mon lit et m'endormais rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Une petite review ? (-Ou pas XD) A demain pour la suite !


End file.
